Surat Terakhir
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Spencer menulis sebuah surat untuk sang ayah, Aiden Lee ONESHOOT! YAOI!


**Fanfic Haehyuk Surat Terakhir Oneshoot | Family |**

To My Lovely Father

Aiden Lee

Mungkin Ayah akan bingung saat membaca, terlebih melihat suratku ini. Ini bukanlah surat yang sama seperti surat-surat sebelumnya, surat ini lebih 'istimewa' untukku. Karena ada beberapa hal penting yang kusampaikan pada Ayah, semoga Ayah tidak marah dengan apa yang kutulis.

Ayah, terimakasih karena selama ini kau telah merawatku, menuruti semua apa mauku walau aku tak pernah mengatakannya dan selalu menyayangiku walau kita jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Waktu Ayah dan Anak.

Tapi aku tak pernah merasa bahagia akan semua itu.

Semenjak Bunda pergi, Ayah lebih memilih lembur dikantor dan meninggalkan aku sendirian dirumah bersama pelayan-pelayan kala itu.

Aku yang waktu itu masih berumur 5 tahun hanya bisa memandang polos punggung lebarmu yang menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam tepat setelah para pelayat pulang.

Aku saat itu hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan mata polos saat pagi harinya tak menemukan Ayah diruang makan seperti biasa.

Menungguku untuk sarapan bersama. Menungguku sambil membaca koran pagi lalu menyambutku yang baru turun kelantai bawah dengan senyuman dan pelukan hangat ketika Ayah merengkuh tubuh kecilku kedalam dekapan Ayah.

Tapi itu dulu, dimana aku belum terbiasa dengan sikap Ayah yang semakin hari semakin berbeda dengan Ayah yang kukenal selama ini.

Menjadi lebih sibuk dan tak ada waktu untukku. Pulang disaat aku sudah terlelap lalu berangkat lagi disaat aku masih bergelung dengan selimut hangat.

Yang semakin membuatku tersenyum adalah ternyata keberadaanku selama ini dirumah tak pernah Ayah anggap ada.

Aku bahkan berpikir, apa aku ini benar-benar anak Ayah?

Atau aku ini hanya anak panti asuhan yang Ayah dan Bunda adopsi untuk meramaikan suasana rumah megah Ayah ini?

Ayah seolah-olah menghindar dariku, mencari kesibukan agar Ayah tak pulang bahkan kalau bisa agar aku tak bertatap muka denganmu.

Kenapa itu kau lakukan?

Apa karena akulah yang menyebabkan Bunda pergi?

Pergi ke taman indah Tuhan? Apa karena Bunda menyelamatkan aku dari kecelakaan 9 tahun lalu dengan Bunda yang terluka parah karena melindungiku?

Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, aku memang salah.

Karena akulah Bunda pergi, iya kan?

Apa dengan aku juga pergi dari hidupmu, kau akan merasa puas?

Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?

Jujur saja, aku iri dengan semua teman-temanku. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia bersama Ayah mereka, canda tawa menghiasi.

Sedangkan aku?

Apa pernah kau meluangkan waktu untukku?

Ayah, apa kau tahu?

Kemarin aku dapat nilai tertinggi diseluruh sekolah disemester awal ini!

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah pengambilan hasil belajar semester awal, dimana orang tua siswa yang akan mengambilnya.

Aku sangat berharap Ayah datang, tapi aku salah. Paman Vincentlah yang datang dan mengambil hasil itu.

Ia bilang bahwa Ayah sibuk, Ayah ada di China.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, kulihat hasil kerja kerasku belajar selama ini.

Semua hasilnya memuaskan, tapi apa gunanya jika Ayah tak melihatnya?

Ayah, aku senang sekali waktu itu Ayah pulang.

Ayah tengah menonton TV diruang keluarga, kuhampiri Ayah dan memeluk leher Ayah. Menghirup aroma Ayah yang telah lama tak kurasakan, aroma penenang yang aku rindukan.

Tapi apa yang aku dapat?

Ayah sama sekali tak meresponku, malah diam lalu dengan gerakan cepat Ayah melepaskan pelukanku.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Ayah pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam, berdiri sambil memandang lantai menahan tangis.

Aku kaget, apa aku salah memeluk Ayahku?

Aku semakin bingung dengan sikap Ayah akhir-akhir ini.

Benar-benar mengacuhkanku, seperti kemarin.

Aku melihat beliau yang tengah duduk ditaman belakang rumah, serius dengan ponsel Ayah.

Kuhampiri kau dan duduk disamping Ayah, kau melirikku sekilas lalu kembali meneruskan obrolanmu.

Hatiku mencelos, sebegitu pentingnya kah telefon itu daripada aku? Anakmu sendiri.

Kutajamkan pendengaranku begitu kudengar suara genit seorang wanita dari seberang line telfon, apa wanita ini yang merubah Ayah?

"Kau sedang apa sayang?" tanya suara dari seberang, suaranya terdengar manja dan sangat genit. Jujur aku sedikit tidak suka, berani sekali wanita itu memanggil Ayah dengan kata sayang. Memang siapa dia? Berani sekali!

"Duduk ditaman belakang rumah." jawab Ayah, aku terperanjat. Ayah tersenyum, tersenyum sangat manis.

Segitu hebatnyakah wanita ini? Ayahku yang berubah menjadi sebongkah es perlahan mencair.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Sendirian."

Kuremat dada kiriku yang berdenyut sakit, jadi aku tak dianggap ada?

Lalu apa gunanya aku hidup jika Ayahku saja tak mengakui keberadaanku?

Keesokan harinya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah.

Aku pergi kedaerah terpencil dimana dulu aku, Ayah dan Bunda berlibur. Aku keluar dari rumah sekitar pukul 3 pagi.

Dimana semua pelayan dan Ayah masih tertidur lelap.

Kuhabiskan waktuku seminggu penuh ditempat penuh kenangan itu.

Ayah, jika kau tak mau aku hidup kenapa kau tak membunuhku sejak awal?

Bukankah aku hanya menyusahkanmu?

Aku terima jika kau membuangku kejalanan jika itu mau Ayah, tapi jangan seperti ini.

Membunuhku secara perlahan, merusakku dari dalam sedikit demi sedikit. Menggerogoti kesabaranku.

Aku lelah menunggu Ayah untuk kembali menjadi Aiden Lee, Ayahku tersayang.

Cukup 9 tahun aku kau perlakukan bagai orang asing Ayah.

Tahu apa Ayah tentang aku?

Apa Ayah tahu bahwa dokter memvonis bahwa hidupku hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Aku mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir.

Bukankah lengkap penderitaanku, Ayah?

Pasti saat kau membaca suratku ini, kau tersenyum bahagia.

Aku akan segera mati, aku akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini. Bahkan mungkin kau akan berdoa semoga aku cepat-cepat mati. Iya kan?

Ayahku sayang, sepertinya Tuhan akan segera mengabulkan keinginanmu.

Selamat ya :)

Oh iya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat juga untuk wanita itu.

Bukankah sebentar lagi dia akan menggantikan posisi Bunda?

Wanita itu hebat sekali ya?

Walaupun Ayah memperlakukanku seperti ini, aku akan selalu menyayangi Ayah.

Ayah, Bunda titip salam untuk Ayah.

Kata Bunda ia senang kau sudah menjalankan tugas Ayah, sekarang Bunda tenang. Tenang bersamaku ditaman indah Tuhan.

Ayah, aku sayang Ayah.

Semoga Ayah bahagia dengan kehidupan Ayah yang baru, dimana tak ada aku dan Bunda.

Salam sayang,

Spencer Lee

END :)


End file.
